


Easing the Tension

by nannyboi888



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lovers, New Sasha/Becky dynamic, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tags Are Hard, WWE WrestleMania, becksha, lesbian fluff, team bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyboi888/pseuds/nannyboi888
Summary: Becky and Sasha barely see each other since the brand split. When Wrestlemania happens at the PC instead, Sasha gets some nerves before her big fatal 5-way match.Becky knows exactly what to do to erase all the anxiety
Relationships: Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 8





	Easing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So I know i gotta finish the Billie/Mandy fic and continue the Belexa fics i had in mind but S/O to some badass Becksha writers, BadGoose, phantom_rain and sith for making so much fire Teeam BAE fics that i decided to do a oneshot of them

Sasha brushed her hair trying to hide her growing nervous. Her Wrestlemania match for the Smackdown Women’s Championship was tomorrow and she was uncharacteristically anxious, feeling butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

“Sash, what’s wrong?”

Sasha turned to see Becky, sitting on the bed flipping through the TV channels. For three days, nearly every WWE superstar was deployed at a hotel near the WWE Performance Center so they could pre-tape Wrestlemania. Becky's match with Shayna Bazler was one of the first to be wrapped up and Seth, her husband (aka Tyler) was currently taping his match with Kevin Owens which was supposed to take around an hour. Since she had some free time, The Man decided to check up on The Boss since they haven't had much time to see each other, being on different brands.

“Nothing Becks, nothing” Sasha said as she plastered on a smile.

Becky frowned, seeing straight through Sasha’s façade.

“Nice try Sasha, you can’t fool me” she said getting up.

“I guess I am just nervous, that’s all” Sasha said softly.

“Nervous, why are you nervous. This isn’t your first ‘Mania title match y’know” Becky said.

“I know, I know” Sasha said with a sigh.

Becky walked over and placed her hands on Sasha’s shoulders and began gently rubbing them. Sasha let out a groan at Becky’s impromptu massage.

"You'll be fine, lass. I know how to calm ya down" the redhead whispered into the blue haired beauty's ear tickling her earlobe

“Feels so good” the bluenette mumbled.

“It gets better” Becky whispered into Sasha’s ear before licking it.

Sasha shivered.

*mini flashback*

The two wrestlers have been traveling with one another since the RAW after Summerslam 2019 in Toronto, where Sasha made a shocking return to WWE to begin a feud with Becky. Becky’s title reign was getting a bit boring and with the news of Sasha potentially leaving WWE, she pitched an idea to Vince McMahon where she and Sasha should feud for the Raw title until Hell in a Cell. Becky was ecstatic that Vince was on board with the idea. Sasha was also excited that she’d be given some form of an instant push as soon as she returned too. It was a new direction in the title picture and they both wanted to explore their talents with the new feud. Becky and Sasha knew how much they pushed each other in the ring so they were glad that this route dealt with the two of them and no one else. They had fun with one another as they traveled, coming up with new spots for matches, training together and being travel buddies in general. 

It wasn’t until one night where hey had a surprise layover at an airport that their relationship changed. They had to share a room that had one bed. To keep warm they decided to sleep in the same bed. What the other girl didn't know about each other was that they were secretly attracted to each other. The only reason things never escalated between the two stunning women was due to the fact that they both had husbands and they felt guilty cheating. However, the two would often have lustful thoughts about each other, appearing in dreams and when they masturbated. Safe to say, when fate has other ideas, you just roll with it. When they saw each other in the bare minimum of clothes when they went to get under the covers, they were blushing furiously at each other but refusing to look away from one another showing the defiance they were always known for. With Sasha being the one afraid to start something they couldn't get out of, Becky was the one to initiate things.

One kiss, that’s all it took and Sasha felt a fire ignite within her. Soon hands were everywhere and the only sounds were heard were panting, moaning, groaning, and the occasional scream when a orgasm hit. By the time they fell asleep they were both wearing smiles and knew this was going to be permanent.

*back to the present*

Becky’s hands had left Sasha’s shoulders and were now caressing her clothed breasts. Sasha shivered at the touch. She pushed her chest out wanting to feel more of Becky’s magical hands.

“Sash, if you want more. Then I suggest you remove some clothes” Becky suggested smirking.

Sasha didn’t have to be told twice. She hurriedly took off her top and her bra with lightning speed.

Becky could only stare at the two mounds of flesh in front of her. They were perfect. They weren’t too big nor too small. They were just right for her. She raised her hands up and cupped them, massaging them knowing just how Sasha liked them touched.

“Oh Beckyyy, yes, it feels so good” Sasha moaned.

Becky kept working Sasha’s chest as she bent down and nipped at the bluenette’s neck. She then sucked on the spot repeatedly, making it sensitive to touch before moving on. Sasha let out a guttural moan. She tilted her head to let her girl take more of her neck.

“Sash, I think we should head to the bed where we can be more comfortable” Becky suggested.

Sasha sighed. She didn’t want it to end, but knew that Becky was getting tired of standing. So she got up expecting to follow Becky to the bed but Becky had other ideas. She hoisted Sasha in the air with such an aggression that it made Sasha equal and giggle at Becky’s enthusiasm. Becky then threw Sasha onto the bed with an animalistic lust in her eyes. She removed her jersey and bra so she was matching Sasha in terms of what they had on. Sasha looked at Becky’s newly freed puppies, snarled and yanked her onto the bed and kissed her heatedly. Becky moaned into this kiss. Their breasts meshed together rubbing their hard nipples against one another, with jolts of pleasure firing through their bodies.

Becky’s pants and Sasha’s shorts were soon gone as they began grinding their most intimate parts against one another, with the thin fabric of their underwear providing some extra stimulus.

“Oh god, fuck babe. Coming” Sasha panted.

“Yeah, cum for me Sash. Cum for me babe” Becky moaned as she sucked on Sasha's neck, making the younger woman squirm.

Sasha peaked as and let out a throaty moan. Her panties were completely soaked and were drenching Becky's.

“So good” the blue-haired beauty mumbled.

Becky smiled and kissed Sasha gently.

“Your turn Becks” Sasha said.

Sasha then got off of Becky and kissed her way down to her chest. Sasha took one of Becky's nipples into her mouth and suckled on it as she used a hand to massage Becky's other ignored breast.

Becky moaned and arched her back wanting more of Sasha on her chest.

“Oh Sash, yes! Feels so good. Please keep going babe” the Irish - born stunner moaned.

Sasha then swapped and suckled on Becky's other nipple and used her hand on the breast she had abandoned.

Once satisfied with what she had done, Sasha moved down and took off Becky's drenched panties. They slightly stuck to Becky's pelvis from their combined juices. Sasha sniffed and tasted them before tossing them off of the bed. She then moved her head to the apex of Becky's legs and ate out her fellow WWE superstar.

Becky gasped and grabbed Sasha's head as the Boss ate out the Man.

“Sash, oh Sash. Yes, lick me, lick my pussy. Holy fuckin' shit, yer tongue is so good” she gasped.

Sasha was encouraged by her lover’s words and it only pushed her to do better and work harder, just like in her matches. She pushed her face deeper and got her nose to rub against Becky's exposed clit. She felt Becky's cunt spasm around her tongue as nectar crashed upon her face.

Sasha kept licking though, never letting up with Becky's orgasm. Becky was withering on the bed as Sasha kept going.

“Sasha, please stop. Please lass, can’t take anymore” Becky panted.

Sasha wasn’t listening as she kept getting as much as she could of Becky's tasty juices. She loved the way the fiery redhead tasted. She couldn’t get enough. Soon she felt her head being forced up and found Becky pulling her up.

"I told you to fuckin' stop, Sash" Becky pulled Sasha fully upright and then cleaned her lover up with her tongue tasting herself.

“Mmmm, I taste good on you” she murmured.

You always taste good Becks. I love eating you. I couldn't help it.” Sasha mumbled in-between a kiss.

“I know, I have to force you to stop” Becky replied.

“Yeah, why’d you make me stop. I was having fun?” Sasha asked pouting.

“Because I want my turn with you” Becky said.

Sasha smiled brightly and kissed her fiery Irish lover.

The kiss was intense, with Sasha and Becky probing their tongues in each other's mouths exploring every inch and their hands tangle in each other's red and blue hair. They giggled when their tongues bumped each other and Becky rolled them over until she was on top of Sasha.

It was the Boss' turn to be rocked.

Becky made her way down the same as Sasha did with her. She got to Sasha's perky breasts and licked, sucked, and bit them all over avoiding her nipples. Sasha moaned as she raised her head up to meet Becky's adventurous mouth.

“Quit teasing Becks” the bluenette whined.

Becky flashed a cocky smirk at Sasha. “Now now lass, be patient. I’ll get to 'em” she said.

Sasha pouted, but nodded.

Becky then began again then without warning she sucked in one of Sasha's nipples, causing the girl to gasp as a mini orgasm hit her. Becky stopped sucking to prolong Sasha's incoming orgasm. Then, the Man switched to the other nipple and Sasha's orgasm started to begin.

“Oh Becky!” Sasha whined as she wrapped her legs around her lover, her arms finding a place around Becky's neck.

Becky finally let go and ripped off Sasha's last remaining piece of clothing and tossed them away. Using her finger, she traced around Sasha's muff, never entering.

Sasha moved her hips trying to get Becky's fingers into her. She groaned and whined, but Becky ignored Sasha.

Becky then inserted two fingers into Sasha, causing her hips to raise up from the bed. Becky began dominating Sasha at her own pace. Becky knew how to push Sasha's sensitive spots with only her digits that it sped up Sasha's approaching orgasm. It hit her so sudden an hard that Becky jumped a little bit when her entire hand was bathed with Sasha's delicious fluid. Becky then curled her fingers and this extended Sasha's orgasm for a bit. When Becky finally pulled her fingers out, Sasha was panting and sweaty.

Becky licked her fingers clean then crawled back up to Sasha, kissing her and allowing the Boss to taste her own fluids against Becky's lips and tongue. After the final makeout session died down, Becky pulled a cover over her and Sasha, spooning the smaller girl who pushed her nude backside against Becky's exposed front.

“Relaxed now lass?” Becky asked.

“Yeah, I am” Sasha said, looking back with a gleeful smile.

“Good, glad I can help” Becky said.

“I know this is is a stupid question since Tyler is staying here to pre-record his Wrestlemania match too but do you think he'd mind if you stayed over in my room tonight? ” Sasha asked.

“I don't see why not. He'll just see it as friends sleeping over that's all. I'll message him” Becky said

"Thanks Becks, I appreciate this more than you know" Sasha said, kissing Becky's cheek.

"S'alright Sash, I'll always try to be here for you, no amount o' sneakin' round can stop that" Becky said with a yawn, finally showing signs of tiredness.

Sasha smiled to herself and cuddled into Becky where she always felt most safe and dozed off, feeling ready to boss her match the following day.

Both girls didn't know how much they needed each other as yet but they'd soon feel it.

Especially with how serious the pandemic was becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? Also idk if this fic is Mature or Explicit so I'd appreciate it if people told me so i could adjust accordingly. Should i do a fic of Becky and Sasha when they did it the first time when they had that layover? Let me know and thanks for checking this out :) If i do a prequel to this, I'd just post it as a chapter 2 instead of making a new fic and name


End file.
